gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Election: The Next EITC Governor
Who will be the Next Lord Govenor? For years now, the East India Trading Company has been Britain's star. The most successful wealth business, the most loyal men, and one of the most trained men we've seen. However.. lately.. due to its primary director being inactive.. its lost troops and former glory. The EITC is in need of a new Lord Governor, to assist and lead Samuel into leading a new Golden Age. I'm going to keep this very short and simple. Most of you on this wiki could care less about the next leader.. However it accounts for much roleplay, so I encourage you to go ahead and vote or nominate any men you think are capable of stabilization. For the men of Britian, I urge strong caution, but necessary action, to vote on this. It is under the decision of the Prime Minister this be held as an election, not just chosen by the Finance Secretary. The Voting will last one week, and the candidate obviously with the most votes will be sworn into office. There will be Two candidates in the Middle of the Week meaning Saturday the 4th of 1745. The 2 candidates from that point on that has the highest votes will compete in the Final Round which will end on February 8, 1745. Between the two the King's Court will decide the Winner. ''Candidates: 'Lord John Warsymthe: Past General, Well known, and well Equipped. Warsmythe has seen it all. He has been with the company since the beginning, serving under both the tyrannical Lord Leon. And of course Redbeard and Goldtimbers. He has seen great accomplishment, and such failure, he is aware of what needs to be done, and who needs to go where. He wishes to become the next Lord Govenor of the EITC. Warsmythe seeks peace and if to maintain peace, then war. ''Major General Jason Brawlmartin'':A well known general, he was in 33 different wars and has more heart and loyalty then most of his peers. He is not corrupt, and as shownshown that EITC can be a hard place and a good one. Qoute by and EITC Commander David ironbones: ' We need more Men like Jason. ' Jason has much experience as a war general and secretary, so know's the ropes of this job. Jason, had 3 years in Eitc I Jason will work harder then ever and do more paper work. My plan? Less dis charges unless nessesay and make WHO I think are good men in terms of Eng land and Eitc and Loyality whish I General Jason will enforce the good of men and help our king to the death if you agree SAY I! :D Also I found out a way to get more men go to a noob sever and just start guilding. If we push for a good furture then we may all have one. 'It does not matter what you say but wha tyou do that makes a difference. If we all push and work harder then ever Eng land will know what we can do and show other countrys that we are a fighting force for good. ''Colonel Jason Shiprat:'' Currently an EITC Colonel, he is less known then most. He has served the EITC since Lord Leon was in charge. He has served on both sides during the Paradoxian War. A former Royal Navy Admiral and former Special Ops. He believes that the EITC command structure needs new blood in charge with new ideas and a fresher perspective. ''General and Lord Jeremiah N. Garland: A seasoned veteran of the EITC, Garland has experience that many lack. He has been in the company for four straight years, almost ''as long as its existance. During that time, Garland served in such legendary guilds including (but not limited to): the EITC Elites (first officiall EITC guild), Black Mercenarys, Co. Empire (Golden Age of the EITC, which he was second-in-command of in its early era), and most recently the Co. Black Guard. In his career, Garland served as the First High-Lord (third-in-command) under Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington. After Harrington's dismissal, he even served as the Lord Marshal (first-in-command) for a time, before leaving to pursue other callings. Now, Garland is eager to make his return to the EITC, and plans to revive the company of recent downfalls, establish a strong and positive reputation, and even launch it into its next "Golden Era", which he experienced and helped lead during the Co. Empire era. Although not known for his cunning on the battlefield, Garland is a gifted strategist and commander, and leads an army well from experience (he was named a war hero during the First EITC Civil War, as well as in the recent Anglo-Spanish Wars). In order to impact the EITC, Garland has already brainstormed numerous ideas, including new mercantile laws, and a tax-cut plan. Garland's other positions include Tsar of Russia (strong trade partners of the British Empire), Governor of Singapore (one of the EITC's strongest Asian ports), and Viceroy of India (headquarters to the original East India Company, and the world's largest trade mecca). Garland's real talent lies in politics. A longtime member of the King's Court and Royal Parliament, Garland is a gifted spokesperson and debater, known for his convincing and powerful speeches, as well as excellent negotiation tactics. So why not vote Garland? A man with experience beyond others, strong plans for the future, and the power to restore a needed reputation to the EITC. Vote Garland. Vote the future. '''Second Lieutenant Richard J. Lutheran - A very loyal subject, to England, and to the King. He is well known, though he is basic access. He is also VERY skillful, and, also, immortal. He has made his way up rank by rank. He listens to his superiors, and follows their orders. He has served under the command of Lord Johnathan O'Reilly, Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers (Prime Minister), Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington, and many more legit leaders. He has also been in MANY English/EITC/Navy guilds, including, Co. Black Guard, English Empire, British EITC Military (current), Navy Elites, The King's Marines, and many more. He also serves as Minister of War for Russia. Vote for Richard, and there will be changes made, I William Yellowbones:'''A famous EITC Lord throughout many years. You may know him as Prince George IV, Prince of England under his Father, Edgar Wilrat, Prince of England. William had fought in over 20 battles, including the Great War, and the Paradoxian War, 14 of which William lead, and was successful in conqueroring. William may seem nice, but this man plays no games when time for battle!!! '''NOMINEES HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR THE VOTE, You may not add yourself or Ask for permission to be in the Vote since it has ended at 5:30 pm Eastern Time, BUT VANDALIZE THE PAGE AND I SHALL SEND FOR THE HONOURABLE HERMIT! All the best of luck to all, EITC Lord Governor Primary Election Vote Who will be the next EITC Lord Governor, You decide! John Warsymthe Jason Brawlmartin Jason Shiprat Lord Jeremiah N. Garland Richard J. Lutheran William Yellowbones Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:EITC Category:Role-Play Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC Guilds Category:World Role-Play